Inside the Glass
by thepiapen28
Summary: Chelsea is not your typical type of girl. She's shy, awkward and close mouthed about her trouble. She grew up in a farm, and once she's graduated highschool she decided to have a farm of her own in the Sunshine Islands. Vaughn is the brooding, cold, and sarcastic animal trader. Both had a bitter past and at first they couldn't bear each other company. A story of love!
1. In My Heart

**Author's Note: So this is my first try on making a fanfiction. I apologise for any grammar mistakes, and I'll try to be better in the future. So basically, it's a story about Chelsea/Vaughn. Also, Chelsea in the story was not your typical Chelsea, but a little bit shy and awkward though when she known someone rather well she would get bubbly and funny. She also has temper but rarely show it. I hope you guys, like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. **

* * *

I always been wonderul with animals, or so that's what my mom told me. When I was young, I used to spend my time at barley's ranch or lilia's poultry. Sometimes I would help my dad at the field, tilling, sowing and watering the crops. It was the best time in my live. Until, I was sent to school and things never been the same anymore. I'm always been shy and awkward. That is why I always better when I interacted with animals. I have high hopes at school -I was seven at the time- but what I experience there would shame some of the villains in the kids movie I used to watch at Sunday morning.

I always tried to forget that memory, and once I graduated highschool, I decided not to go to college. I told my parents that what I wanted for my future is something that I could do without a degree. My parents were dissapointed when I said that, but they always wanted the best for me so they decided to let me choose my own path.

"Chelly. Are you sure this is what you wanted?" my dad asked.

"Yes. I always wanted to be a rancher or farmer like you." I said. I just told him and mom that I wanted to embark on the farm that was located at the Sunshine Island. I knew it's not going to be easy, but I have high hope that if I do it hard enough, giving all my effort into it, that I could be as successful as father.

"I could not stop you, child. I was hoping that you would continue to help me. But that's only a wishful wish of an old man." my father said.

I laughed as I heard that, because my father is anything but old. He was around in he middle of forty, though I could see that he had wrinkles around his eyes and his hair was started to turned white, he is as healthy as he was in mid twenty. "Father, you're not that old." I said. My mom who had been listening to the conversation as she prepared dinner, laughed as well. "Gale dear. Your daughter got you there," she said as she looked behind her shoulder towards us. We were in the dining room combine with the kitchen. Our home isn't that big but enough for the three of us to live happily there.

"Athia, she is just like you when we're young. Stubborn and always know what she's wanted."

"Did she now? And here I thought she got your stubbornness."

I waved my hands to both my parents, "Hello. I'm here you guys." and my parents laughed over that. It would be sad to leave them, but I wanted to find what my father found in this land and what my mother found in father. Passion, loves, dreams. All of that. My friends found it with their spouses as my mom found it in my dad. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I'm quite jealous with all of them. Of course, I'm also the youngest between my groups of friends and while they already married within this year and last year, I just graduated a couple months ago.

"Okay... So with that decided I believe this is going to be our last night together," my mom said. She seems to be taken more times at making dinner and I have a feeling that she's went all out tonight.

"I want to you know, Chelly. That if you needed any help or advice that I'm only a letter or phone call away." my dad said. I nodded, because I knew he would not let me embark on this all by myself. And I'm glad for that. He still give me a change to aim my dream, but he would be there if I need help. And I love him more for that. Not many parents are as understanding as mine.

* * *

**Please review! I always welcome comments, even critics!**


	2. My Journey

**Author's Note: So Chelsea hometown was the Mineral Town. I made her the same age as most eligible Bachelor/rettes because I thought it would be fun! Especially, with the fact that Dr. Trent would have some role in the future chapters (Chelsea is accident prune after all). Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, though I feel I could write it better than this.**

**Also thanks to Teddybearanime for your first chapter review! It meant a lot to me ^_^**

* * *

It's the morning where I started my journey to the new land. I was in front of my house, waiting for my parents to take me to the dock. I feel giddy with excitement and a little bit of dread because I'm not quite sure of how things would turn out when I finally arrive at the Sunshine Islands. "Dear? Are you ready?" My mom said to me as she walked out from the house with my dad behind her. I nodded, than I gave her a reassuring smile for I didn't want her to worry. I know that she thought that I should have waited until my father retire, but that would have mean I would wait for a really long time. I could not see my dad retire anytime soon, because he loved his job and anyway my dad still healthy enough to work.

"Well, we should be going now." My dad said.

We just walked out from our farmland, when the town's mayor, Mayor Thomas, called for us. He was just on his way back from the Barley's farm, I thought, because he came from the ranches district. "Wait up!" He said, rushing towards us, and I would have giggle because he look so funny rushing with his short legs. So the three of us stop and waited for him. We waited when he stopped in front of us, trying to catch his breath. After he got his composure, he looked up, that's when I knew he was wearing a sad face. Something clicked inside my head and I knew that somehow words went out about my leaving. _Must be Popuri_.In my group she's the only one who had big mouth, though I know that she never really meant to spread it. She just couldn't help herself sometimes.

"Well, I heard that you are leaving today, Chelsea. So I thought of gathering everyone at the dock. I was just about to pick you guys when I saw you walking out from your farm." The mayor said.

I feel overwhelmed when I heard that. I never thought that I would have a farewell party, so when I heard that everyone are waiting for me at the dock and see me off, I feel gratitude by the gesture. "Thank you, Mayor. We just about to walk there when you stop us." I said. I could see that the gesture also affected my parents. I could see tears in my mom's eyes and my father cleared his throat before saying thank you with a gruff tone. So the four of us walked to the dock, and I could see that the entire villagers were there, waiting for me. I could see my best friend, Mary; she was sniffling with her husband standing next to her. I feel a little bit guilty of leaving her behind. But she had her husband now, and she was expecting to be a mother in a season or two.

I walked towards her, "Oh you stop crying." I said. "I have hope that you would leave at least until the baby born. I wanted you to be the godmother, you see." Mary said.

I shook her head, thinking that it would have been so Mary to be thinking about something like that. "Don't worry! I would be here when the baby born. I would bet that my mother would send an update letter to me every month about how everyone are doing." I said trying to cheer her up. I looked at Gray, Mary's husband, "Take good care of her." I said. Gray was not that talk-active so he just nodded. I looked at my other friend, Elli who married to the local doctor. Of course I already see it coming since she's working for him. "Take care, Chels. I would be extremely worry if I hear you're sick or something." Elli said. She's the worrywart in the group, and she would forever try to make everyone healthy and happy.

"I will." I said smiling at her.

I said goodbye to everyone than I looked back at my parents. My mother cry openly now, and though my father was trying to be strong, I could see tears in the corner of his eyes. "Thank you for being such a wonderful parents. One day, I hope I'll be just like you two." I said to them. My mother hugged me tightly, as if with doing so would make me stay in here. I patted my mother's back, "You cry a lot, mother. I'll send you letter when I arrive at the island right away." I promised. Then I turned to my father. He was my childhood hero, he still is, and I couldn't be more proud, and thankful, to be his daughter. I hugged him, feeling the familiar fatherly smell, "Good luck there, kiddo. Make your papa proud." He said. I looked up and smile at him, he always been proud of me, and so I need to make sure that I didn't let him down. With that I walked towards the boat, and board it.

I looked to the dock where everyone was gathering, and I waved at all of them. I would miss this town, but I know, that it's my destiny to leave the town. I smiled, though now I could feel tears in my eyes. And than I looked to the horizon as the boat started to leave the dock to the open sea. My journey finally began.

* * *

**Please, please, please reviews! I have cookies!**


	3. The New Rancher

**Author's Note: Hey! This is the update! First of all, why I make the barn already available? It's because when I write this story (I already far ahead in my doc file) that Chelsea would received a cow. So I do that rather than rewrite the story. Also, the accident that happened to the Sunshine Islands never happened in my story, I'm sorry D: I hope I do not disappointed you guys. But I tried to make the character as IC as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

The boat riding from Mineral Town to the Sunshine Islands took around a day or so. That night, I could not sleep at all. I actually don't have problem with seasick, I do have trouble with anxiety and nervousness. My excitement to discover a new land, a new life, new friends were not enough to cover my fear that I would mess up in there. It was an unnecessary feeling, since I grew up in a farm myself and I already knew all the basic of it. I hope I didn't have the same results as when I went to school. In the end, I do not sleep well. When I woke up, my eyes felt heavy but I thank goddess that there's no dark shade under my eyes. I don't want to arrive at a new place looking like I'm dying or something.

I heard a knock on the door. So I walked out from the bathroom where I was getting ready and I opened it, the captain look at me with excited smile, "Well than! Are ya ready? We're almost arrive at the island, you could see it from a far if you went to the deck." My nervousness and anxiety went out to the window for a moment, at the thought that I could see the island that's going to be my new home.

"I'll be out there soon." I said.

The captain tipped his hat and leave.

I rush to do a last touch up of my clothing, well only adding belt and putting on my boots, and walked out to the deck and looked far away to the small island I could see there. It wouldn't be that small once I arrived though, I thought with a smile. The sea breeze seems to calm me as well, because I didn't feel the anxiety I felt all night long. "How long do you think before we arrive?" I asked the captain, he was handling the cartwheel.

"About an hour or so. You might want to pack up your stuffs in about 30 minutes." The captain answered. I smiled, than I leaned to the trail as I looked at the soon-to-be new home for me. _What it would be like? _ I thought. I leaved my hometown when I go to school, but I still returned home when I was on holiday. This time it would be different. This place it's going to be my new home, there would be no holiday where I could return to my parents. Because home is 'the Sunshine Islands' now.

* * *

I finally arrived, the ship just docked, and now I'm waiting for the order that I could get off from the boat. "Alright! You can go down now!" The captain said. I nodded and said thank you to the captain, I have known him since I was a little kid, and I'm glad that he's the one that send me here. "Bye! Say hi to everyone when you're back to Mineral Town!" I said to him once I was at the dock. He waved back, wishing me well, and telling me not to force myself and after that I'm off to the town. But before just halfway walking towards the town, two people walking towards me. One is an old man and the other is a red hair girl. She was mumbling under her breath, but than yelped when the old man hit her with his old cane.

"Hello there!" The old man said with a booming voice. I flinched at the sound. For an old man he really has a big voice.

"H-hi." I stammered but I made up with a gentle smile.

"Welcome to the Sunshine Islands! An island chain brimming with life!" The old man said. It was cheesy to be honest. It's also written at the little flier I found about these islands. "The name is Taro. This is my granddaughter, Natalie." The old man added, pointing his cane at the girl.

"HI!" She said cheerily.

I gave her a smile, since I don't think I could come up with any words. I'm so nervous right now. "Anyway, are you the new rancher? She was supposed to arrive today." The old man asked me.

I nodded vigorously and I received a beaming smile, if not a little bit too satisfied, from the old man. "Great.. great.. Now followed me. And you, young lady, are going to help your brother with the shipping stuffs that came today." He pointed out to Natalie. The red hair girl groaned, but knowing her grand father might smack her again with his cane, the other girl went back to her house.

I followed Taro, struggling with my luggage, and we walked over a bridge that crossed to what I found a big field.

"Well, this is your ranch!"

I was overwhelmed with how big the field was, though it probably the same size my dad has. Of course, it would have look better once I clean it up, since right now it's fill with weeds, branches and small rocks. I put down my luggage and looked around. The house was small, and I would need to check what's inside later on. I could see a barn and a stable, though it's looking really bad, and I would need to fix it before I could put any horses there. There's no coop I notice.

"As you can see, there's the house. There's the barn. And there's the stable, though you should ask Gannon, out resided carpenter to fix it before you could use it. Also, you can ask him to build your coop. Also, your tools are at the toolbox." Taro said.

I nodded at him, making note that I would need to go this Gannon person to fix the stable, build the coop, and probably upgrade the barn when I have enough money. Right now I'm sticking with my 3000G for the crops.

"Well, any questions? I'm a rancher myself back in the days, so you could ask anything if you needed." The old man said.

I shook my head, and said politely. "N-not for now."

The old man nodded than he turned around off towards the bridge. But on the last minute he turned back at me, "Oh, almost forgot. Mirabelle, the owner of the animal shop want you to go there when you're finished settling down. The Animal's Shop was the second shop if you turned left when you crossed the bridge from your farm. It has red roof." The old man pointed out before leaving for good.

I walked inside the house and looked around. I faced with a living room combine with a kitchen, and I could see there's the bathroom. I walked to the last room, which of course it's the bedroom and put my luggage at the bottom of the bed. I could find there are a dresser, a nightstand and a little lamp on the top of the stand. I would need to buy curtain for the window, but that could wait. I sat on the bed, which the bed linen already put on and there's blanket too. I started to unpack and put my stuffs to the dresser and the nightstand. After that, I check on the kitchen, especially the stove, and I'm glad that it still works nicely. I walked to the bathroom and put my toothbrush there, before checking if the water is working. After all that was finished, I walked back to my room and took a photo that was frame from my rucksack and put it on the nightstand. It was a photo of my parents and I. I smiled at the picture, and than I walked out from my room.

The only thing I haven't check is the toolbox, so I walked towards it, it was place near the door and opened it. As Taro said, all the tools I need for farming are there. I couldn't find any brush, milker and clipper though. It just means that I need to buy it when I finally have horse or cow or sheep. Now that I'm settled, I should be going to be this Animal's Shop. So I check my rucksack again, if I have every thing I needed, mainly my wallet, since I don't want to lose it and walked out from the house. I locked the door, and take a deep breath of the clean fresh country air. I smiled happily and walked towards the bridge.

_I can't believe I'm finally here! _I thought excitedly. The feeling was indescribable and all I could do was smiling as I walked to the town.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	4. Cow and Cowboy

**Hey! So it's been a while since I update this story and I apology for that. Real-life stuffs is catching up with me for the moment but I finally managed to find sometimes to update this! Anyway... This chapter might be a little bit shorter than the previous one. However! It's the long waited chapter... Yes! Vaughn is going to make his appearance. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I was right in front of the Animal's Shop, the smile that I had a while ago vanished as with each step I took towards the shop. My excitement vanished and the anxiety returned, fears that I would not be what this Mirabelle expected in a rancher or farmer. I can do this; I said to myself. I took a deep breath than I open the door of the shop. The bell rang as I opened the door, and the first thing that greeted me was a friendly smile from a plum lady behind the counter.

"Welcome!" she said.

I smiled uncertainly at the lady, "I'm looking for Mirabelle." I said slowly. The counter lady looked at me, she's still smiling. "I'm Mirabelle. How may I help you?" she asked. Than before I could answer her question, something must have clicked inside her head, because she exclaiming and said, "You're the new rancher, aren't you?" Since she guessed as much, I just nodded and looked at her expectedly. She waved her hand to the stool near her counter, "Sit down, child! I've been waiting for ya!" she said brightly.

I walked to the pointed stool and sat there. I'm not quite sure of what am I supposed to be doing here, but Mirabelle seems taking things to her own hands. "Wonderful! I'm glad you finally arrived. Anyway, as you may know, I'm Mirabelle. I own this animal shop and work with the help of my daughter, Julia, you'll meet her soon." she said. I nodded again, because I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her. Name, the least I can do is to tell her my name. " N-nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea. Though Taro might already told you my name."

Mirabelle smiled at me, and though I only contribute a little in this conversation, I'm glad I opened up a little bit.

"You see, I wanted you to come here so I could tell you that if you needed any help you can ask me or my daughter since we're run an animal shop. We have barn in the back, so we used with taking care animals, at least." She said. I nodded again. I always have been a little bit awkward and shy when I go to new places, and though this islands were my new home, it's still felt different to me.

"Thank you." I said to her awkwardly.

But Mirabelle seems didn't realize my awkwardness and I'm glad about it. She smiled at me with a motherly affection that I couldn't help think back to my own mom. "Tell you what, for your arriving present, I shall give you a cow. You can come look tomorrow and choose of your own cow." She said suddenly.

"I-I can't do that!" I said.

"Of course you can. You're the only rancher here, so it doesn't hurt a little bit for my business to give you one cow."

I looked at her if she was losing her mind, but she seems so serious about it that the only good thing I could do is to take the offer. I nodded and mumbling 'thank you', and that satisfy Mirabelle enough. After that she's started talking about her daughter and advice about how to take care animals when I just starting my own ranch.

- - - - Later that evening - - - -

I was standing on the bridge between the Vurture Island and the Sprout Island. It felt so weird to called a town an island but that's what their name are. I ended up staying at the Animal's Shop for hours. Once I get used to talking to Mirabelle, I ended telling her about my family and she told me about hers. We were just talking a little bit about Julia, when the girl herself came into the shop and introduced herself to me. I thought, looking at Julia back than, that I would feel really awkward around her. But Julia was so nice that I relaxed the instant I talked to her. Perhaps her outgoing personality helped to cover my shyness. I'm glad that I have a good friend already in the island, or so I hope, as I looked far to where the river leads.

I like the islands, it was peaceful and it's so friendly looking. I saw two kids playing around the beach when I was on my way to the Animal's Shop and it reminds me of how I used to play with my friends on the beach in the Mineral Town. I smiled; it was then how I learned to swim. I took a few step back, and the clumsy person that I am, I miss step as I walked backwards and tripped my foot one to another. How that even possible, I would never know it. I was about to fall down, but miraculously someone reached out and caught me. I was caught in the circle on a muscularly arm. That I could sum as a man's arm.

I looked up to him and meeting a brooding and yet odd eyes from a cowboy.

He scowled at me as he let me go, "Don't be careless." And before I could say sorry and thank you, he moved away from me and went to the Animal's Shop. I would have followed him, just so I could say sorry and thank you, but the dead glare he sent at me when he said the words stopped me. My timid-ness got the better of me and so I was just standing there, like an idiot that I am, looking at the odd eyes cowboy who gone inside the Animal's Shop.

* * *

**Enjoy! Please review :3 I love reviews .. I have cookies!**


	5. Unexpected Visit

**So, since I've been MIA for a long time, I thought I'll post another chapter to made up for the lost. So it's Wednesday on this chapter and Vaughn still there on the island. He just stayed until he sent the cow to Chelsea. *smirks* Anyway! Enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Classic Chelsea and Vaughn confrontation by the way.**

* * *

It's Wednesday and it's been two days since I arrived in this island, and I have to say I'm starting to get used to living here. I spend the night at the Animal's Shop, Mirabelle insisted on making my dinner until I get a steady money flowing in and out. I was grateful with her offer, though it was a little bit unsettling. Sometimes, I'm far too independent for my own good. Since I'm so shy and awkward, I just felt that doing something on my own is better than asking people for help. Yesterday afternoon, after I cleaned up the field and planted a couple turnips, I went to the Animal's Shop and looked for my first cow. Even though, I helped my dad choose a cow before, it felt so different when I'm choosing it for my own.

I choose one cute cow, though to be honest they all cute, and Mirabelle promise me to send her today. I still needed to clean up the barn a little bit more, and that's what I'm about to do.

It was midmorning; I just finished watering the crops and cleared the field a little bit more, because I need room to plant the grass for the livestock. For my first cow, Mirabelle gave me a free 10 fodder since it took a while for the grass to grow. However, it was a pretty good start at least, if I may said so myself. One cow, a couple plants planted, the field was not that messy anymore. I walked to the barn now and took the pitchfork ready to clear the dry hay away and make it as comfortable as possible for the cow that's going to come later in the afternoon.

For normal girls, clearing the barn definitely not a relaxing activity, but for me it was one of the most relaxing things to do. Unless when you have dozens of cows tagging you along just they could get a simple rub. My dad laughed at me all the time when he saw that the cows loves me more than they love him. Even though, they are supposedly his not mine, but they still wanted my attention more than his. I smiled at the memory, because I would always tell him that just because I'm a girl and I'm more lovable than he does, which I usually ended up being chased by him for a good minute or so.

I just finished clearing the barn, when I heard a 'moo' sound from the outside. I smiled excitedly and I rushed out from the barn. My excitement though, dimmed a little bit when I saw who was the one that brought my cow.

It was the same cowboy I met, who was rude and scary, at the bridge. Of course, the blame was half mine, but he's so cold that I felt that I don't want to bother with him more than necessary, especially when he scare me. I couldn't believe that he would be the one that brought the cow to me. I haven't ask Mirabelle about this man identity, though I know he visit the Animal's Shop that night. I just didn't have the courage to brought it up, fear that I might make a mistake or something. And I don't want to pry. He might be one of Mirabelle's customers, and usually shops would protect their customers' privacy. But it seems I made a mistake.

"Your cow."

"Umm.. T-thanks." I said clumsily.

He shoved the rope towards me, and I took it gingerly. It's not that I'm afraid with the cow, but I'm afraid and a little bit intimidated with him. I pull the calf inside the barn, and I put away the rope. The cow seems happy with that and started exploring her new home.

I tried not to be affected by his present but I could feel his eyes were eyeing my back.

Ignoring it, I move to the food dispenser and took out a fodder than put it into the bin. This seems to interests the cow more because she rushes towards where the bin was. I laughed, reminded of how all my cows used to do that once I started putting food into their personal bin.

Than I walked to the river and took the water with a bucket, then pouring it to the water places in the barn. I tried not to react over the hovering cowboy, but he seems didn't go away from me. So in the end, I gathered my courage and turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. He looked at me for a while, than when I thought he finally going to say a word, he just turned around and leave the farm. And I was standing there, my mouth gapping as I looked to the empty doorway, where he was standing a couple moments ago. _So much of trying being polite, _I thought darkly and started to brushes the cow.

- - - - - That Evening - - - - -

"Thank you for the cow, Mirabelle." I told her.

I was at Mirabelle's place, the Animal's Shop, and we just finished our dinner.

"It's okay! I'm glad I could help a little bit." Mirabelle said.

I was not quite sure how am I going to ask Mirabelle about the cowboy, but I need to know who he was and why he's acting like that. "Mirabelle. I wanted to ask you something." I said to Mirabelle slowly. Mirabelle looked at me expectantly, though she didn't say another word. "Who is that man that brought me my cow?" I asked her. One of my flaws, shy that I am, I couldn't seems to censor something I said or being a little bit indirect. I just blurred out what's on my mind because every politeness I was taught went out of the window when I was so nervous. And asking this question indeed made me nervous. "You know, t-the odd eyes and silver hair cowboy…" I said uncertainly. Now that I remembered, he also has a very odd hair color. Silver but not the way old man silver-y hair was. It's very contrast with his deep purple color eyes. Very intriguing and if I braver than I am, I would have commented on him. Or maybe not, he's the kind of person you don't want to mess with.

"Oh yes! How could I miss such an important thing!" Mirabelle exclaimed. Than she looked at me with gentle eyes, if not a little bit apologetic. "He's Vaughn. He is my nephew. He's a little bit anti-social. I hope that he didn't offended you or something like that." She said.

_A little bit anti-social? _That was the first thing that came into my mind when Mirabelle explained about the cowboy. However, since I like Mirabelle, I just smiled and shook my head. "No he didn't." I dislike confrontation so much, that I avoid them as much as I could. I don't want to hurt Mirabelle feeling by telling her that her nephew was extremely rude at me.

"Thank goodness. Vaughn was always like that. I'm always worried about him." Mirabelle said, her face said something happened to the cowboy and turned him like that.

That perked my interest, but I don't want to be nosy so I just nodded and change the subject before I decide to ask more about this cowboy, Vaughn. At least now, I know his name rather than a nameless face, a very attractive nameless face.

* * *

**There we go! Anyway R&R! I love reviews!**


	6. What Friends Are For

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! So... I know it's not VaughnxChelsea related, but I thought it would nice to have a chapter like this. This chapter is about how Chelsea interact with her friends once it pass her shy shell (: She could be very expressive if she want to right? She had her shy moment still. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

My name is Chelsea and I grew up in a town name Mineral Town. It was not a big town, but it's a very happy town. My father is a farmer and my mother is a full-time housewife. Several weeks ago, I moved out from my childhood town and went to a circle of islands, called Sunshine Islands. I'm running the farm slash ranch here with the help of a couple of my friends. It's my dream to be a farmer like my father, and I slowly working on that dream. And so far everything went well, if I do say so myself.

It's late spring, and I'm working on harvesting all the crops that still needed to be harvest before went to tend my cow. I have named her Mollie, just because it fits her perfectly. Julia, who became a fast friend of mine, told me I needed to come up of a more original name for my cows or any other farm animals in the future. I just shrugged at her comments though. My dad never commented about the names I gave to his animals, so I just decide to ignore what my best friend told me. I was not trying to be rude or anything, unlike a certain cowboy, but it's my farm animals so I have free reign when it came on naming them.

"CHELSEA!"

Speak of the devil, I thought as I walked out from the barn, just finished tending Mollie. I waited until Julia was standing in front of me, out of breath though I could see she's excited about something. "You never guess what happen?!" Julia said. I didn't ask or demanding that she should elaborate more what she's talking about. Rather, I waited patiently as I try to close the barn and locked it. Then I turned around and raised my eyebrow to the blonde hair girl. "Well, you know that tomorrow is the Horse Festival…"

I nodded.

"Well! My mom told me that she would let me to join this year festival!" she said with a squeal of delight.

I smiled at my best friend, delighted for her, since I remembered Julia mentioned that she desperately wanted to try her luck on this festival. Since I don't have any horse, I could not compete this year festival. However, I'm delight that my best friend could compete in it.

"That's awesome. I'm glad she let you." I said, and I tried to be a little bit more excited.

Julia than went on that she would need help on preparing for the competition and since I'm her best friend, aside of Natalie, I would have to be there and help her. She would need help to count her time, and write it down on the panel she had for her horse, Tyria. I would have thing twice to go to the shop, if not for the fact I knew this was Wednesday, which meant that a certain cowboy wouldn't be around and I don't have to face him. I nodded, decided to help Julia, since I want my best friend to be on the top notch for tomorrow festival.

In her usual jabbering self, Julia told me about her cousin visitation schedule a couple days ago. He's only in the island on Monday and Tuesday, because of his work as the animal dealer. So for the past weeks, I only visit the Animal's Shop just after he walked out from the shop, if it was Monday and Tuesday.

"I just wish you could compete tomorrow. It would be awesome that we compete with each other."

I nodded again. When Julia is on her full swing of talking it would better to listened and nod and give the respond when she directly ask you. Things are different when it came to Natalie. She's blunt and usually she would try to get as much as information out of you with her bluntness. I don't know why, but the three of us actually fit together, regardless of our personalities difference. Julia reminded me of Karen while Natalie reminded me of Ann; both are my friends in my hometown. I probably am going to be the 'Mary' in the group. In any case, I'm glad that my awkwardness did not discourage them to be friend with me.

We arrived at the Animal's Shop, and I greeted to Mirabelle with a smile. "Well, hello there, dear. Helping Julia for tomorrow competition?" she asked gently.

"Yes. She's so into it now." I said.

"I could tell. She wanted to tell you early this morning, and I have to reminded her that you have chores to do before having fun."

I blushed at that. Mirabelle sort of the mother of this islands people along side with Felicia, Natalie's mother. I would receive their smothering affection every once and a while with their appearance in the morning in front of my home, giving me dinner left over or something for my breakfast and lunch. I smiled at Mirabelle, not sure what I should talk with her now. But a snappy voice came from the barn, turned my attention from the plum lady.

"About time you two arrived!"

It was Natalie, of course. "Oh, Nat. Patient, please. Chelsea is not exactly the fastest person in the island."

I try to glower at Julia. "Sorry for being slow. I have _work_." I said, imitating Natalie snappiness, which only made me, received a snicker from the red hair girl.

"Never mind than. You guys here and that's what important! Now Julia, you better win tomorrow, or you'll be really sorry." Natalie said. It seems Julia decision to join tomorrow race in the festival bring out Natalie's inner competitive-ness. I sighed, since honestly Natalie is being ridiculous. She turned her attention to me than, "Don't you sighing young lady! We're going to work our butt off today to make sure she win tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." I mumbled reluctantly. I thought this practice and competition suppose to be fun.

* * *

- - - later that night - - -

"So remember, Julia, make your horse jump at the first blow of whistle before make it run. That way you would be ahead of the other horses at least a little bit." Natalie said.

"I don't think that's legal in the competition, Nat." I said, trying to be logical, since apparently one of the two of us need to be logical and it's definitely not Natalie.

"It's not written in the rule. So that means it's legal. No cheating whatsoever." Natalie retorted back at me.

I sighed. When Natalie decided on something, you couldn't change her mind no matter what you do. I know this, and yet somehow, sometimes, I'm still trying to change her mind about couple things. Like this jump she's keep-telling Julia to do. I know when I'm doing a losing battle, and this is one of them. So I just watched as Natalie keep telling Julia some instructions, which I found it ridiculous. If I'm a little bit braver, I would point it out, but I'm not so I just sighed one more time.

Julia touched my arm, "It doesn't hurt to try, Chels." She said to me.

I just shrugged, since I knew I'm fighting a losing battle, again. Natalie is stubborn, as well as Julia, and well, me. But sometimes, Natalie just didn't see it my way and so the other way around. I'll be honest, it's refreshing but other time it made me wanted to pull my hair. "Fine." I said shortly. I'm bone weary after the practice that was meant for _Julia and Tyria_. What would happen if I were the one who was competing tomorrow? I thought bleakly, looking at Natalie. "Reminded me not to ask for your help if I ever decided to join in this competition in the future." I said too tired to even think about what I was saying.

Natalie and Julia laughed at my dry comment, and pat my back, and told me that it would be impossible to stop them _to_ help me. I sighed and stick out tongue at both of them. Than we walked back inside the shop, where we greeted by Mirabelle's cooking. "Well, it's about time you three come back inside. Why don't you two eat here before going back home?" Mirabelle said as she scoop the soup she made into each plate.

Although, now I usually eat at home, credited to the food Felicia and Mirabelle sent me, sometimes I still eat at the shop. "Okay." I wouldn't say no to a hot fresh soup when I was served one. Natalie on the other hand was reluctant to do so because she doesn't want to upset her mother.

"I'll tell Felicia that it's the least I can do after your help to Julia." Mirabelle said persuasively.

"Come on. It's just one dinner." Julia said and I nodded with agreement to Julia's words.

Natalie sighed, and finally said yes gracefully to Mirabelle's offer.

So the three of us took to our respective seats and dig in on the still hot soup and chattered more about tomorrow competition. Natalie was sure that her plan going to made Julia win. I, on the other hand, just thought that it would be a miracle for that plan to actually work. On the other hand, the three of us had fun on today's practice, not that I could say it was a practice when Natalie bossing the two of us around, but still it was fun.

* * *

- - - On the Competition - - -

I've done all my chores, shipping the crops that I harvested and taking some lumber into the material shelf and now I'm at the Meadow Island waiting for the festival and competition to start. I'm standing next to Natalie, looking at the track where Julia and Tyria with other pair of horses and riders were getting ready for the race. I waved at Julia and give her an encouraging smile and crossed my fingers for luck. Natalie, on the other hand, is screaming to remember what they had practice yesterday and don't forgot the big, splendid idea. I groaned at that, because we received none too friendly look from the people around us. I tugged Natalie sleeves, and hush her.

"Stopping yelling. Especially about that idea." I whispered to her.

Natalie looked at me sheepishly when she also realized the glances we received.

"Ooops." She said.

When the race started, Natalie took one of my hands and gripped it hard. I also gripped her hand hard, because we're so nervous for Julia. Somehow, Julia managed to do what Natalie's been telling, the jump I mean, and was on second place at the race got heat up.

_Go Julia. You can do it Julia_. My mind chanted, as I looked Julia maneuvering Tyria at the track, hot behind the leading horse. Julia almost passes him, but they reached the finish line before it happened and Julia won the second place instead. I jumped together with Natalie, delight that Julia at least won something. We squealed as we ran towards Julia and gave her a bear group hug. Which way out of character of me, but I'm just so delight that Julia at least won the second place.

"You did it! You did it!" Natalie said.

Julia also squealed and giggled with excitement, and I could tell that she was still couldn't believe that she won, well on second place.

"Congratulation Julia!" I said when we finally let go. I never thought that a festival could be this fun. And I'm glad that somehow Julia dragged me into this, even though I'm only help her on practice yesterday.

"Well, missy. This means you would share your prize with us. I work hard thinking about that idea you know." Natalie said, her hands on her waist, back to her usual bossy self.

Julia and I shared a glance and burst out laughing to Natalie dismay.

"The prize is only a small trophy, Nat." Julia said between her laughter.

That, of course made me giggled even more, but not long after that Natalie laughed with us too. When it came to the time of giving the prize, I couldn't help thinking how glad I was to brave myself and left my hometown and came to this island. My life seems getting to where I wanted was the last thing on my mind as Julia waved her trophy at both of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Pup, I choose you!

**Hey guys! This is The Pia updating Vaughn and Chelsea Fanfict. Thought I forgot about it huh? Nope! I hope you like this chapter. A classic Chelsea and Vaughn battering over Chelsea ability treating animals. Oh well! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I wiped my sweat from my forehead after watering the crops. I probably could harvest the turnips tomorrow. I already harvested the potatoes and I didn't plant anything else since the day after tomorrow is summer. I'm planning to buy the summer crop's seeds tomorrow so I could plant them on the very first day of summer. Today is Tuesday, and though I usually avoid the Animal's Shop, I needed to go there because I needed to restock the fodder. I sighed because the thought of spending time at the shop when a rude cowboy around is something that I don't want to deal with. But nevertheless, between a starving cow or me facing him, the latter sound better. Not good but better.

I put my watering can next to the house; I usually take it in later at night when I'm ready to end my day. When I'm sure that I'm done with my chores I walked down to the Verdure Island, and walked slowly to the Animal's Shop. As I walked, I passed Taro's house and I saw he was standing right in front of it. I have learned that Taro's a weird old man that somehow could guess the next day weather. "Good afternoon, Missy! My wrinkles knee told me that tomorrow would be sunny." He said. I nodded and keep walking to the shop. I stood in front of the door for a while, bracing myself to face him. You can do it, Chels, just ignore him! I said to myself than opened the door.

The bell ring when I opened the door and that caught Mirabelle's attention that was standing behind the counter. "Good afternoon, Chelsea! It's nice to see you." She said politely. I smiled at Mirabelle and walked towards her. I looked around the shop cautiously but I didn't see the glimpse of the cowboy. I sighed with relief before smiling again at Mirabelle. "I want to buy fodder, please." I said to Mirabelle. She beamed at me, she was glad that I made enough money to buy at least a weekly food for the calf. "How much do you need? The same amount as usual?" she asked. I nodded and she went back to the stock room where she put her fodder. I leaned at the counter as I waited for Mirabelle, and the sound of heavy footsteps behind me, made me turned. And there he is the rude cowboy I've been avoiding for weeks.

He looked at me as if he never saw me before but than he said, "Oh, you." And after that he went to the kitchen. I frowned but didn't follow him because I don't want to have anything to do with him when it's not necessary. Mirabelle came out from the stock room than, putting the heaving package of fodder on the counter. "Vaughn! I'm glad you here. Can you bring this fodder to Elena's farm, please?" Mirabelle said when she spotted Vaughn at the kitchen.

"No.. it's okay, Mirabelle. I could come back twice for it." I said hastily.

"Don't ridiculous, child. You should take advantages man power when it's around." She scolded me gently.

"B-but…" I bite my lower lips before I say something offending.

Mirabelle waited expectantly for Vaughn, and at first I thought the cowboy would reject the idea of helping me. However, he walked to the counter and took two of the packages. I looked at him than at the packages now safely in tact under his arms. And he raises his eyebrow as if questioning when I wanted to go. I pay the fodder than took the last fodder package and opened the door. I walked hastily to the farmland. Once we're there, I told Vaughn to put the fodder at the food dispenser. He done so without much of words, and then he looked at me carefully as I put there as well.

I fidgeted a few moments before looking at him, "What?" I asked expectantly.

Surprisingly, this time he answered my question with words rather than with action. "The cow seems survive in your care." He said bluntly.

What did he meant by that? Does that mean he thought that the cow would die after a week in my care? How rude of him to think such a thing, I thought darkly. I glared at him and snapped, "For your information oh-mister-rude-cowboy, I grew up in a farm, and I have chores helping my dad, so I know what I'm doing!"

He seems to be surprised with my outburst, but I surprise myself. I rarely lost my temper since to be honest I always felt shy even talking to someone. But he seems to bring out her inner power or just the worst of me. He looked at me under the hooded eyes, a very unusual color I notice not for once. He hid the amethyst color eyes with his hat, and he turned around and walked out from the barn. He didn't even make any comeback rude mark to me. I just hope that he stay away from me after this, though he was quite attractive, I still couldn't handle his present, because I just couldn't stand his rudeness.

* * *

I was inside my farmhouse, still fuming about the rude remarked Vaughn sent at me this afternoon when there's a knock at the door. I opened it to find an ecstatic Julia, "Hello, Julia." I said politely.

"Come, Chels. You need to come at the shop right now!" Julia said practically took my hand and dragged me out of my house. I'm just glad I managed to close the door in the process. I wanted to ask why she's so ecstatic but she seems to be way far in her own mind that I just waited until I arrived at the shop to find out what's this all about. When I came in to the shop, I almost groaned when I saw that Vaughn still around. I thought he would already at the dock, waiting for the ship and leave for the city. But no my luck had been bad when it came to this man.

"What's wrong, Julia? Can this wait till morning?" I said to Julia.

"Well, It could. But I'm far too happy that I just want you to come right away." Julia said as she walked to the back of the house, which I assumed leading to the hall of their bedrooms. I looked anywhere around the shop except the brooding cowboy that was sitting at the counter stool, though he was busy with some paperwork. The silence was uncomfortable but between attempting to talk to him and had this silent treatment battle, I choose the latter anytime soon. Thank god, Julia and Mirabelle came out not long after that, each one was taking a bundle of brown ball.

At first sight I now know why Julia was so excited. "Puppies!" I exclaimed excitedly as I walked to Mirabelle and Julia. I always loved dogs, my dad gave me one when I was younger and he died just two months before my graduation. He was old, and since I'm so busy mourning of his lost and graduating I didn't have the time to get a new one. "They're adorable!" I said as I took the one in Julia's arms. It's a light brown puppy and I pet gently on his head. He seems happy with the attention because he licked my fingers after that. I smiled and looked fondly at the puppy.

"I told Julia that perhaps you could have one of them since we decide we only want one. You can choose which one you want though." Mirabelle said.

I looked up from the puppy and looked at the other one, a dark brown one who contently sleeping at Mirabelle's soft arms. I looked wistfully at the two of them, can't decided which one I shall choose. But the one is my arms seems stole my heart already and so, "I'll take this one." I said. I snuggled the puppy in my arms and cooed at him gently. "Wonderful! I thought it would be lonely for you to live at the farm all alone. And when you get chickens later on, the pup would help you protecting them." Mirabelle said as she put the pup on the corner of the shop, where it's bed located.

I nodded, since my dad told me about this once. Dog that likes the owner very much would help them when they needed help on protecting their livestock, like chickens.

"Name him!" Julia exclaimed.

I think about it for a while than come up with something, "Baxter." I said. He dog yapped happily as if he also likes the new name of his. I smiled and patted the dog, and that's when I heard a snort. I realized it came from Vaughn, and I almost forgot that he was around, but the excitement of getting a new pup dim my awareness of him.

"W-What?" I asked. Seems that's the only thing I could say to him.

He shrugged. And I thought he wouldn't say any words, which I prefer that way, but he said something and I wanted to smack him just for that. "Not very original." He said sourly. I scowled at him, "At least he likes it." I said, surprised that I could make a comeback to him.

"Vaughn, be nice!" Julia said.

He looked at me than and stood up. He turned around and crossed his arms on his chest and looked at me carefully for a while. "I hope he survive your care." He said darkly.

"Vaughn!" Julia and Mirabelle said.

But he ignored them and took his paperwork and walked to the hall, probably going to hide in his room. "RUDE MUCH!" I yelled at him annoyed or at least trying to yell at him. He didn't even acknowledge my yell and just walked away. I fumed for a while, and Julia came to stand next to me and pat my back. "Ignore him. One day he realized that you're a good farmer, and he would be sorry for all this bad remark he threw at you." She comforted me. And the only thing that kept me from fuming even more is the fact that he _definitely_ going to be sorry for saying that.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you guys like it! Please review, I love some review! 3**


	8. Summer Storm! Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter of Inside the Glass! I'm happy that you guys keep reading my fanfict, and I would have been more happy if you guys review me! I love when people encourage me or giving me some idea for my future chapters or plot! However, this chapter is a little bit thrilling. Also, this chapter is inspired from Compgirl21 story, "Beginning of Forever". I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope some of you give me review!**

* * *

Time flew by fast and before I knew it, it's been a couple of days through summer, and I planted corns and tomatoes and onions. I'm happy to say that the crops would help me a lot so that I could buy chicken this season, of course I need to get the coop first. I couldn't afford to buy a cow, but I could get at least one chicken and its food later on the season, or so I'm hoping. I just finished watering my crops and now I'm going to tend Mollie. She's a happy cow and within another few days I hope she could produce milk. I walked into the barn and first thing that notice is the 'moo' sound from Mollie.

I closed the barn's door and walked towards the cow that happily welcomed me. "Good morning, Mollie. Did you rest well?"

Mollie mooed, as if answering my question and I laughed gently.

"Glad to see you happy." I said as I walked to her side and started to brush her. It took about half an hour to brush her till I thought its perfection than I patted her and cooed her gently. After that, I walked to the food dispenser and took out one fodder and place it to the feeding bin. "Okay, Mollie. I'll see you again tomorrow! Good day!" I said. I walked out from the barn and closed it carefully. I still don't need to buy fodder until at least for another three days. Today I decided to cut some lumber; you never know when I would need them in the future.

I took my axe and went towards the town, since the only good place for cutting lumber is at the Mushroom Island or the Animal Island. On the way to the dock where, Kirk the boatman stand-by, I stumbled with Taro and he said, "Missy! Be sure you're not home too late. The breeze told me that tomorrow going to be the first summer storm." He said. I nodded with understanding since Taro never wrong and I noted to myself that I wouldn't be home later than 4 PM. It' still around 11 AM so I still have a lot of time to get lumbers.

"Good day, Ms. Chelsea." Kirk said.

"Hi." I said politely. I always tried to talk a little bit more to people around, though it is a very trial thing to do.

"So where are we going now?"

"Mushroom Island, please." I said to the boatman.

So we're off to the island, and I started cutting the branches. I also gathered some mushroom since I wouldn't have any food for tomorrow. I was so busy at cutting wood and getting some mushrooms than I didn't realize that someone was on the island as well until he yelled at me. "WHO ARE YOU?" he asked pointing a sharp spear at me. I gasped and took a few step back and, "I-I mean no h-harm. I just getting a few of this mushroom and getting some wood." I said stuttered. The spear totally scare but what scare me more is the piercing look the boy gave me.

He looked at me thoroughly, as if to make sure if I'm enemy or friend. I opened my mouth again and muttered, "I D-DIDN'T S-TEAL YOUR FOOD!" I yelled and stuttering at the same time because he really scares me.

He looked at me with that piercing look once last time and nodded. He took his spear away from me and put it down. He looked at me a little bit suspicious still, but he seems to think that I'm not his enemy. Thank God, or I would cry on the spot. "We share food. But get it yourself. The name is Shea. You?"

"C-chelsea."

"You're human like Shea. So I let you come here for time to time." He said.

Than before I know it he was walked towards the tent that was build not far from where we're talking. I looked at him dazed and I walked back towards the boat, ready to end my day after that scary meeting I have with the native man. _Talk about real life Tarzan._

* * *

I was glad that I took Mirabelle offer of a can of cocoa when I first came here. She ordered it too much and she gave it to me. I was humming a tune I know so well since I was a kid and I sipped it. With the storm around, I couldn't possible do anything in this storm and so I just stick around at the house. I was looking around for my favorite book when I realize that I didn't hear the familiar yapping I used to hear every morning.

I froze, chill came through to my bone, and I called, "Baxter?" But there's no answered and my fear turned into reality. Somehow Baxter is not in the house. I tried to remember about what happened yesterday. Since Baxter still a puppy I rarely let him get out from the house, unless I didn't have that many things to do. But yesterday, I'm quite busy, so he must have been inside the house. I'm sure I didn't take him out yesterday. I frowned and looked out of the window, remembered when I get back from the Mushroom Island, he was still here. Then suddenly, some horrifying thought came into me. He must have sneaked out when I walked out for dinner, when Julia invited me last night.

"Oh no, Baxter." I said faintly.

Without thinking twice I took my jacket and put it on, than my boots. I forgot about the hot chocolate I made, I forgot that it was madness outside; the only thing in my mind was getting my puppy. I opened the door, and pushed my way towards the field, "Baxter!" I yelled. I squinted my eyes, trying to make my vision shaper, but I couldn't see further than 1 meter. I walked to the field but all I could see my flying crops and nothing else. Where did the pup go? I thought.

I detour towards the south of the island and went to Verdure Town. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I just thought about my pup safety. I should have been more carefully last night, but the last time I check before I went out for dinner, Baxter was fast asleep on his basket. "Baxter!" I yelled. I could feel that my legs were wobbling, and I realized that I was starting to lose my strength, fighting the storm wind was not something that easy to do. But I couldn't possibly give up. I had a little puppy counting on me to find him. I just couldn't let him die when I could prevent him from dying. I stumbled a rock when I was near Taro's place. I fallen down, and hurting my knee in the process. I gasped from pain and shock, but my mind still determinate to find pup. I gathered my strength to get up, though the wind is trying to make sure I stayed down. But oh-so carefully I get up. And I tried to think about Baxter out here, needing comfort and warm from me.

I could hear the voice back in my head that sounds familiar like my mom's voice. "_Chelsea, go back home! Don't kill yourself!"_ But I couldn't go back, not when I still need find my little fluff pup.

"Baxter!" I yelled again, though it might be just a mere whispered because my throat hurt so badly.

I started to lost hope when I saw a small bundle near the bushes between Chen's shop and the Animal's Shop. The bundle is shivering so hard, and I wanted to jump with relief because if he was shivering that means he still alive. I rushed there as fast as my hurting feet could, surprising me in the process because I thought I wouldn't be able to move with this wind, and kneel in front of the brown bundle. Baxter was unconscious but he was shivering, I didn't imagine it when I saw from a far that he was shivering, and I hope I was not too late. I took the bundle and snuggled it in my shaking arms.

_Come on, Chelsea! Bring him back home._

I tried telling myself to do so. I stood up on my wobbly legs and forced myself to take a step at a time. I moved my left leg but it seems couldn't hold my weight because I fallen down on my knees again. The second it hit the ground; I felt the pain on my leg that already hurt doubled. I swallowed hard than bit my lower lips. _I need to move. Move, Chelsea!_ I closed my eyes tightly, trying to regain my strength, than one more time I tried to stand up. This time my legs wouldn't budge and I was on my knees there, when I just couldn't feel my bone or any of my muscle anymore. I didn't realize I was falling down until my side hit the ground. My eye vision started to blur, and yet I still trying to regain my power. I know if we stayed there, both of us wouldn't survive the disaster.

If only I could gain my strength back, I thought bleakly.

My vision was getting worse and the numbness just getting worse by the second. The wind is ready to blow us away from the spot. _Chels, you can do this!_ My mind screamed. But another mind told me just to stayed there and let things happen. But I don't want to die yet, I still want to aim my dream. I forced myself to regain my losing consciousness, however the darkness kept pulling me, as if they're glad to welcome me. _No! No!_ I screamed inside. And yet even as I told myself to get up, to walk back to my farm, my vision turned dark from blurry and the last thing on my mind was that, I failed my puppy.

* * *

**So yeah, it's a little bit cliffhanger. I hope it keep you wondering what would happen and who's going to save them! *smirks* Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you looking foward for the next chapter! RnR please :3**


	9. Surprising Action

**Hey guys! Sorry it had been a while I updated this fanfict. This is chapter 9 and I hope you guys enjoy it! I've been sad that I haven't got any review. I open to any comment or criticism so long it has no flame (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

The first thing I felt when I started regaining my consciousness is that I felt so hot. The second thing I realize that my best friend, Julia is looking at me as if I'm dead. "You're awake! Thank god!" She exclaimed. I closed my eyes for a second or so, than opened my eyes blinking carefully. I was lying down on a bed, but than I remembered that the last time before I lost my consciousness I was in the storm. I gasped, trying to sit up and looked at Julia with horror as reality sink in. The storm. My puppy. "Baxter! Where is he? I-is he dead?" I asked, fear completely filled my heart as I looked pleadingly at Julia.

"Calm down. Mom has him. He's yapping happily now." Julia said pushing me down so I lay down again.

I lay down, though I told Julia that I don't need the extra layers of blankets anymore. She took it away and folded it. "You're so lucky that somehow Vaughn find you. I have no idea how did he manage though." Julia said. I frowned, the thought of the cowboy saving me was a little bit unsettling, especially that I remembered he didn't like me. And I've been trying my best to avoid him. But I didn't say anything and just nod. Sometimes the easiest way to shut Julia up is to nod to whatever she said. "Are you hungry? I'll ask my mom if there's any food left." Julia said even before I asked her question. And that there's she go out from the room, and looked for the food she's going to brought me later.

Since I got no one to talk to and I've got nothing to do, I looked around the room, noticing it was not Julia's room, since I had been there a lot of times before. It was quite masculine, now that I realized. Chill went through my bone, but this time it was not out of fear, but because I might know whom this room belongs to. The door opened silently, and at first I thought it was Julia, returning from her search for food. But to my horror, it was not Julia, but a certain anti-social cowboy, who as Julia said saved my life from the live threatening storm.

He looked at me with his unusual amethyst colored eyes, brooding, his arms crossed over his chest. I tried not to look at his eyes, but I couldn't look away, and I have no idea why. He sighed and than he whisked his hand on his hair, making the hat falling down to his face before he fix it. I still couldn't look away from him, but suddenly his outburst shocked me.

"What were you thinking?" he said, though he didn't raise his voice, I could note fury there.

"E-excuse me?" Shocked with his outburst, since usually he would only regarded me with a snort or even a simple glance and nothing at all.

"Out there. With the dog."

"I-I…" I stammered, I don't know if I wanted to tell him why I'm outside in the storm. I know he think that I couldn't take care the animal well, and if he knew about this he would have been even worse towards me in the future. "What?" he asked gruffly, I still could feel fury in his voice. "Baxter, ran out last night." I whispered.

I watched as the cowboy frowned, and than he looked at me. "And you think… I'll just look for him tomorrow." He said sarcastically.

"NO! I didn't know that he was gone, okay! He sneaked out of my house. I didn't realize it until this morning! The last time I saw him before I go here, he was sleeping." I said fiercely. Surprised that I didn't stammer as I explained about it. _Why I didn't stammer? I usually got even worst when someone yell at me or mad at me_.

"And you risk your life so you could find him in this storm?" he said.

"I don't want to lose him so fast!" It's true, I didn't really thought about the concequence of looking Baxter in the storm, because the only thing I had in my mind back than was I should find my puppy and get him back to the safety of my home. I didn't think about risking my life, and even if I have to do it all over again, I would still look for my puppy no matter what. It wasn't in my nature to leave my animals or pets in danger. I just couldn't live with myself if that happen.

"What's the point if both of you die?" he asked gruffly, but this time I didn't hear any fury in his voice, rather I felt concern. _Vaughn? Concern about me?_

"I… I didn't think of that." I answered lamely, voicing all the thought that was playing in my head while he's glaring at me before.

He snorted, "Thought so."

I looked at me, I could feel fury building inside me but I didn't know why I'm so mad. Perhaps it was because he suddenly mad at me, since he never saw me as someone outside a stupid girl trying to build up her own farm. And suddenly he started telling what to do; it was like throwing wood into fire. "Don't you yelled or get mad at me! You never care about me; you always made fun of me! So suck it up, cowboy!" I yelled at him. Before horror came into my face and I hid my face with the blanket. But after a while I gathered my courage and peek from the cowboy.

Surprisingly, hee seems to be taken back by my outburst, and he tip down his hat so I couldn't see his face, "You're right." He muttered and walked out from the room, almost bumping into Julia, who seems to manage to find food for me.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

But Vaughn the walked out from the room, leaving Julia and me in the room.

- - - Around the late afternoon - - -

It turned out Julia brought me a soup to eat. I ate it in heavy silence, and the reason of that was the cowboy who suddenly came in and came out from the room throwing his temper at me. I know that Julia is dying to know what Mr. Temper and Mysterious cowboy said to me. But I didn't want to talk about it and I'm glad that Julia seems to understand that. Right now, I'm looking out from the window, the storm seems to be slowing down, and I could tell that it would stop later tonight. However, there's another important thing in my mind, and that's Baxter. So I turned the blanket, and moved my legs down to the edge of the bed till my feet touched the floor.

I stood up carefully, and a sudden pain hit me and I cried out in pain and fallen to floor. I just didn't realize that when I fallen down as I looked for Baxter, that the injury was more severe than I thought. The door suddenly opened, and I looked to the rude cowboy again with Julia behind him. "Chels, what's wrong?" Julia asked, coming straight to my side, as I was sitting on the floor.

"I-I think I hurt my knee." I said sheepishly.

Julia looked at me with worry, while I heard Vaughn sighed. "What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Julia asked as she helped me sitting down at the bed. "I wanted to s-see Baxter." I said though my eyes were on Vaughn, challenging him, dared him to make any bad remarked about me. But he didn't. He just stood there leaning at the wall next to the door. Julia sighed and patted my back, "He's save. He can't wait to see you again." Julia said with a smile. I looked at Julia, than started to stand but Julia hold me down, "No! You can't go with that knee."

"But.. I just want to see the puppy."

"You can see him later. After we got you a doctor tomorrow."

"P-Please? I'm so worried about him." I said.

Julia looked conflicted because one she is worry about my condition, and two she could understand my feeling. And three, even if I'm so shy at times, and most of the time I stammered as I talk, I could be really stubborn regarding things, such as something like this. She was still deciding if I could go out from the room and looked for Baxter when I heard Vaughn sighed again. I looked up at him, finding him walking towards me slowly. He stood in front of me, and without much word he haul me up, bridal style and took me out from the room. I could see Julia's surprised eyes, and I would have chuckles with amusement if not for the fact I was shocked with his action as well. _He just haul me and pick me up as if it was an everyday activity_, I thought.

He walked to the main room, and put me down at the dining chair. Than without much of word he walked away, towards the back of the house, probably the barn. I looked up and found Baxter sitting at the corner of the kitchen, contently drinking milk. But than he sniffed his nose up, as if he could smell my fragrant, and he probably did, and turned around. He yapped happily when he saw me and rushed towards me. I smiled with delight and reached down and took him up and snuggled him. Baxter licked my face, and I laughed happily, I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

"You silly dog. Never made me scare like that again." I whispered affectionately to the puppy.

Than I put him on my lap, and patted his head carefully. He seems to be content with my action before not long after that, he's fallen asleep. "Chelsea dear. I'm glad you're okay!" Mirabelle said from the counter, she must have been taking care some minor issue of the stock. I smiled at her, and said, "Me too."

"When Vaughn suddenly walked out from the shop, I nearly had a heart attack. Than when he came in not long after that carrying you and the puppy, I'm sure I had a heart attack." Mirabelle said gently, though she gave me that motherly stern look and I know that she meant I shouldn't do something as idiotic as this ever again.

I blushed and mumbled sorry, feeling guilty with my thoughtless action. I just realize how stupid my action was once I saw the worry from Mirabelle and Julia as well. Thankfully, she waved her hand, and just came towards me and gave me a motherly hug. "That's alright. I'm just glad you're alright." Mirabelle said. It's been a while I'm being hug like this, and I'm kind of missed it._ I need to send the letter to my mom later on._ But than Julia, who had been close her mouth until now, chirped up and said, "Chelsea hurt her knee, mom." I groaned hearing that, and Mirabelle looked at me with worry again. I didn't want to make this people feel worry. But somehow I managed to do that twice. I just looked down to Baxter and patted the puppy even though he's already asleep; because I couldn't take the worry look I received from both of them.

"Julia. Made contact to the doctor."

"I-I thought we don't have doctor." I remembered specifically that there's no doctor in the islands.

"I know. But I acquaintance with this doctor name Trent."

And I swear I almost faint when I heard that name. Trent? Oh god, please not that Trent or I'm going be so dead! I thought, dread creeping up inside me.

* * *

**Alright, once again I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review~!**


End file.
